Junges Blut
by Kibo no Ceri
Summary: eine kurze Songfic über das Zusammentreffen von Licht und Dunkelheit


Autorin: Kaka-chan  
Pairing: Ryou x Bakura  
Disclaimer: Charas gehören mir net, Lied ist von Saltatio Mortis  
Kommentar: Meine nicht wirklich erste YGO, dafür aber wie gewohnt Songfic (und ja, ich kann auch anders)  
Widmung: My all beloved SKP hab's geschrieben, während ich vor einem unserer Treffen zu Hause gewartet hatte,  
weil Hähnchen's Auto ohnehin schon überfüllt war °lol°  
Über die Story: Gibt es nicht viel zu sagen, kommt eben dabei raus, wenn man die Angewohnheit hat,  
ein einziges Lied stundenlang auf Dauerschleife zu hören und anfängt, überall weißes Haar zu sehen ;)  
>...> Songtext

**Junges Blut**

Ryou  
Natürlich bin ich mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass du mich beobachtest.  
Nacht für Nacht kann ich deine Blicke auf mir spüren.  
Wir haben noch niemals miteinander gesprochen und doch sagt mir meine Intuition, dass rot deine Lieblingsfarbe ist.  
So trage ich jede Nacht ein langes rotes Hemd zum Schlafen, hoffe dir zu gefallen.  
Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was du bist, aber ich weiß, dass es dich gibt.  
Seitdem ich diesen merkwürdigen Anhänger auf dem Dachboden gefunden habe.  
Ich habe mit niemandem darüber gesprochen, mir würde ohnehin keiner glauben.  
Ich würde es ja auch nicht tun, zu verrückt scheint es zu sein.  
Aber ich verspüre diesen unbeschreibbaren Drang in mir, ein seltsames Verlangen.

Kura  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen habe.  
Doch als ich erwachte, war es dein junges Gesicht mit diesen unschuldigen Augen, das ich als Erstes erblickte.  
Sofort war mir klar, dass ich dich haben musste, dich besitzen wollte, dass du nur mir allein gehören sollst.  
Jedes Mal wenn die Dunkelheit ihre Flügel ausstreckt, beobachte ich dich vom Garten aus.  
Ich will nicht mehr länger warten, bin wie im Rausch.  
Da du scheinbar allein wohnst, war es umso leichter für mich, dich in meinen Bahn zu ziehen.  
Einen Zauber, dem sich niemand widersetzen kann, erst recht nicht eine so zarte Seele wie du, mein Licht.

>Dein rotes Nachthemd flattert im Wind  
vom Garten aus kann ich dich sehen  
Du bist so jung, so rein mein Kind  
wie lange wirst du widerstehen?>

Kura  
Mit den Schatten schicke ich dir meinen Ruf.  
Du wirst ihm willenlos folgen, wirst dich mir hingeben, so wie ich es mir wünsche.

>Komm, komm und spür mich  
Komm und berühr mich  
Komm, komm und spür mich  
Komm ich verführ dich>

Ryou  
Ich weiß, dass du auf mich wartest und ich bin bereit, habe nicht vor, es hinauszuzögern.  
Doch weiß ich nicht wo du bist.  
Also rufe nun ich nach dir

>Komm komm zu mir  
Komm komm zu mir>

Kura  
Nun stehe ich vor dir und kann mein Verlangen kaum noch zurückhalten.  
Doch etwas stimmt nicht, mein Zauber hat seine Wirkung verloren.  
Du schaust mich ängstlich an und ich habe...Verständnis?  
Ich wurde in den Schatten geboren und werde auf ewig dort bleiben.  
Davor fürchtest du dich.  
Ich bin die Dunkelheit und du das Licht.  
Doch ziehen wir uns an wie zwei Magnete.  
Verwirrt wende ich mich ab, lasse dich allein zurück, doch ich werde wiederkommen, wenn es dein Wunsch ist.

Ryou  
Eine furchtbare Kälte umschließt mich als ich dir zum ersten Mal gegenüber stehe.  
Doch du bist so wunderschön, von innen wie von außen, dass fühle ich.  
Ich bin unsicher, doch ehe ich dich verliere, will ich lieber sterben.  
Mein Entschluss ist gefasst.

>Meine Welt ist finster und kalt  
Furcht ergreift den, der mich spürt  
Ich komm zu dir und das schon bald  
weil deine Schönheit mich verführt>

Kura  
Ich habe meinen Zauber von dir gelöst.  
Diese merkwürdigen Gedanken, die mich seit unserem Aufeinandertreffen durchfliegen, bringen mich zum Nachdenken.  
Ich möchte, dass du aus freien Stücken zu mir kommst.  
Ist es das, was man Liebe nennt?

Ryou  
Ich suche nach dir, doch kann dich nicht finden.  
Ich will für immer bei dir sein, mein Herz schreit geradezu danach.  
Komm zu mir, meine Dunkelheit.

>Komm, komm und spür mich  
Komm und berühr mich  
Komm, komm und spür mich  
Komm ich verführ dich>

Kura  
Ich kann mich selbst nicht mehr verstehen.  
Habe noch niemals derartige Gefühle verspürt, habe nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie auch für mich existieren würden.  
Mein Herz tut weh, ich sehne mich nach dir.  
Plötzlich höre ich deinen Ruf und blicke auf.  
Keinen weiteren Gedanken verschwendend, komme ich zu dir und was ich sehe, raubt mir beinahe den Atem.  
Dort liegst du in deinem Bett, all deine engelsgleiche Haut entblößt.  
Ich lege mich zu dir und weiß, dass nun keine Worte mehr nötig sind.  
Wir sind gefangen in einem Zauber, der nicht von mir stammt, doch ich wünschte, die Zeit würde einfach stillstehen.

Ryou  
Wieder spüre ich dieses unendliche Verlangen in mir, doch ist es ein anderes als ich zuvor fühlte.  
Du bist meinem Ruf tatsächlich gefolgt.  
Pfeifend weht draussen der kalte Wind, doch nichts ist nun mehr wichtig, außer uns beiden.  
Für immer soll es so bleiben.

>Jetzt liegst du vor mit schön und nackt  
kannst meiner Macht nicht widerstehen  
Und keiner nun ein Wort mehr sagt  
man hört nun noch den Nordwind wehen>

Kura  
Mein Wunsch ist es, mich mit dir zu vereinen, mit Körper, Geist und Seele.  
Doch bin ich äußerst vorsichtig in meinem Tun, aus Angst dich zu zerbrechen.  
Ich setze an dir ein endgültiges Zeichen, dass du mein bist und bin überwältigt von deinem Geschmack.  
Du bist so rein, mein Licht, schenke mir ein Stück deines Leuchtens, denn ich habe nur die Dunkelheit sehen dürfen.

Ryou  
Alle Angst ist vertrieben.  
Ich vertraue dir mit meinem ganzen Wesen.  
Ich spüre deine scharfen Zähne in mich eindringen und wieder durchfährt mich diese eisige Kälte.  
Doch gemeinsam werden wir das Licht der Hoffnung entzünden, du meine Dunkelheit.  
Denn du hast es verdient, die Liebe zu erfahren, dass weiß ich nun gewiss.

>Zart biss ich nun in deinen Hals  
meine Zähne dringen in dich ein  
Auf meiner Zunge schmecke ich Salz  
dein junges Blut es ist so rein>

Ich folgte deinem Ruf, so wie du dem meinen gefolgt bist.

>Komm, komm und spür mich  
Komm und berühr mich  
Komm, komm und spür mich  
Komm ich verführ dich>

Und unsere Liebe wird uns nähren, bis in alle Ewigkeit.

°.Owari.°


End file.
